1. Field
The following description relates to an electrolyte for a lithium battery and a lithium battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithium battery is one of the batteries that convert chemical energy generated by electrochemical redox reaction of chemical substances into electrical energy, and it includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte.
The lithium battery may be used as power source of various suitable electronic devices, wherein the electronic devices may be used in various suitable environments. For example, the electronic devices may be used in high-temperature environments or near a source of ignition. Thus, there is a need for the development of a lithium battery that can maintain electrical characteristics such as high capacity and high output power and maintain stability even when used not only at room temperature but also at a high temperature or near a source of ignition.